Brock Peters
|birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. |death_date = |death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. |other_names = |occupation = Actor |years_active = 1949–2005 |spouse = (her death) }} Brock Peters (July 2, 1927 – August 23, 2005) was an American actor, best known for playing the role of Tom Robinson in the 1962 film To Kill a Mockingbird. He also gained recognition among Star Trek fans for his portrayals of Fleet Admiral Cartwright in two of the Star Trek feature films and Joseph Sisko, father of Benjamin Sisko, in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Early life Peters was born George Fisher in New York City, the son of Alma A. (née Norford) and Sonnie Fisher, a sailor.Brock Peters Biography (1927-) He was of African descent. Peters set his sights on a show business career early on, at age 10. A product of New York's famed High School of Music and Art , Peters initially fielded more odd jobs than acting jobs as he worked his way up from Harlem poverty. Landing a stage role in Porgy and Bess in 1949, he quit physical education studies at City College of New York and went on tour with the opera. Career Peters made his film debut in Carmen Jones in 1954, but he really began to make a name for himself in such films as To Kill a Mockingbird and The L-Shaped Room. He received a Tony nomination for his starring stint in Broadway's Lost in the Stars. He sang background vocals on the 1956 hit, "Banana Boat (Day-O)" by Harry Belafonte as well as Belafonte's 1957 hit, "Mama Look a Boo-Boo". He also sang on the song "Where" from Randy Weston's 1959 album Live at the Five Spot and shared vocal duties with Martha Flowers on Weston's album of the following year, Uhuru Africa. In the movie Abe Lincoln, Freedom Fighter (1978), Peters plays Henry, a freed black slave who is falsely accused of robbery but, defended by Abe Lincoln, is found not guilty due to the fact he has a damaged hand and couldn't have committed the crime. In To Kill a Mockingbird, Peters plays Tom Robinson, a black man falsely accused of raping a white girl, whom Atticus Finch shows could not have committed due to the fact his hand (and arm) were damaged. In radio, Peters was the voice of Darth Vader for the National Public Radio adaptation of the original Star Wars trilogy. He also worked in the films Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home and Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country as Fleet Admiral Cartwright of Starfleet Command. Peters also portrayed Joseph Sisko, father of Deep Space Nine's commanding officer, Benjamin Sisko, on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. In early 2005, Peters guest starred in an episode of JAG during its final season, "Bridging the Gulf", season 10 episode 15. He also played the role of a Colonial prosecutor trying to make a murder case against Starbuck in an episode of the original Battlestar Galactica. Peters worked with Charlton Heston on several theater productions in the 1940s and 1950s. The two became friends and subsequently worked together on several films, including Major Dundee, Soylent Green, and Two-Minute Warning. He also voiced Soul Power in the cartoon Static Shock (2000–2004). Brock Peters read Gregory Peck's eulogy at Peck's funeral in 2003. Brock's character, Tom Robinson, was defended by Peck's Atticus Finch in 1962's To Kill A Mockingbird. He died in Los Angeles, California of pancreatic cancer on August 23, 2005 at the age of 78. Notable performances * Sergeant Brown in Carmen Jones (1954 film version) * Crown in Porgy and Bess (1959 film version) * Tom Robinson in To Kill a Mockingbird (1962) * Johnny in The L Shaped Room (1962) * Matthew Robinson in "Heavens Above" (1963) * Aesop in Major Dundee (1965) * Stephen Kumalo in Kurt Weill & Maxwell Anderson's Lost in the Stars (stage revival and 1974 film version) — nominated for a Tony Award * Rev. Canon Frederick Chasuble, D.D. in an all-black film version of Oscar Wilde's The Importance of Being Earnest (1992) * Lieutenant Hatcher in the film Soylent Green * Darth Vader in the ''Star Wars'' radio series * The Ogre in the Faerie Tale Theatre episode Puss in Boots. * Det. Frank Lewis in The Young and the Restless * Fleet Admiral Cartwright in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home and Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. * Lucius Fox in Batman: The Animated Series * Joseph Sisko, Benjamin Sisko's father, in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Dark Kat in SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Bloth in The Pirates of Dark Water, Tormack in Galtar and the Golden Lance and Boneyard in Gravedale High. * An uncredited voice-acting performance as the boxer Jack Johnson on the Miles Davis album A Tribute to Jack Johnson. Deep Space Nine appearances * "Homefront" * "Paradise Lost" * "A Time to Stand" * "Far Beyond the Stars" * "Image in the Sand" * "Shadows and Symbols" References External links * * * Brock Peters at Find a Grave Category:1927 births Category:2005 deaths Category:African American actors Category:American film actors Category:American musical theatre actors Category:American radio actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Deaths from pancreatic cancer Category:People from Los Angeles, California Category:People from New York City Category:Cancer deaths in California de:Brock Peters fr:Brock Peters nl:Brock Peters ja:ブロック・ピーターズ fi:Brock Peters sv:Brock Peters zh:布罗克·彼得斯